


Every Witch Has His Way

by Kiku_Takamoto



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Acrophobia, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Fear of Heights, Flying, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury Recovery, Italian Steve Harrington, M/M, Near Death, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slurs, Steve Harrington Has Powers, Steve has a cat, The Quarry (Stranger Things), What Was I Thinking?, Witch Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiku_Takamoto/pseuds/Kiku_Takamoto
Summary: Steve Harrington is a witch, Billy Hargrove demands proof and Steve gladly gives him proof.*Very, very loosely based on Kiki's Delivery Service.*Please comment if you can! Even if I don't remember writing this, its always fun hearing back from you guys!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Every Witch Has His Way

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> \- Butchered Italian  
> \- I was super drunk when I wrote this, so don't expect any good grammar or spelling.

**Every Witch Has His Way**

“I’m telling you he’s a witch!”

“And I’m telling you that you’re full of it!”

Currently Max was arguing with Dustin who had finally been allowed into the group and was now close friends with El, whom she thought (up until now) was the only one with supernatural powers. But no, Hawkins was the town that kept on giving apparently.

“Your exact reaction is why Steve never openly tells people he is a witch! Yeah, he’s the only male witch in the 400 years of his family but trust me he is one! I’ve seen him fly and everything!” Dustin argued. By now the party was getting tired of hearing them bicker with each other, but no one in their right mind was going to interrupt them.

“Yeah? Then what are his powers? And did even leave home for a year when he turned thirteen?”

“Yeah! He lived in Rome, Italy! He can heal stuff is about all I know- “

Max scuffed slightly, “That’s all you know?”

“Yes! If he’s not a witch, then explain how his face healed up completely within hours of your brother beating- “

“Step-brother, ‘Max quickly corrected, her glare was softening at the realization Dustin made a point. Steve did recover very quickly, but she never actually questioned it since she didn’t really know him that much.

“He can even heal other people physically and mentally, and he can apply his powers to plants and animals- “

“Animals?” Max raised her eyebrows at that one. Dustin nodded his rapidly clicking his tongue capturing the attention of an … odd looking cat. Its head was partially caved in and it had bite marks all over it, but it was walking around like any other cat.

“Yup, he even brought Mews back to life- “

Lucas gave his friend a look that screamed ‘are your serious?’, “Yeah, because it’s your fault Mews was eaten by Dart- “

“Shut up! Besides Steve healed it- “

“Yeah, which sucked all his energy and made him eat roots for several days- “ Mike interrupted. Max just felt more and more weirded out as the conversation drove on.

“Why does he eat roots?” Max made a face of disgust at the thought. Mike looked in her direction just struggling his shoulders.

“I guess it helps him get energy back? I don’t know he never goes into great detail,” the short explanation left Max feeling disappointed.

“He also fixed my hair,” El interrupted, quietly pointing at her hair, which was currently near her collar bones. Max couldn’t help, but be amazed by all of this. She knew witches were a small society of people, that were typically female. But Steve was the first one she had ever met (that she knew of). She also knew witches went away for a year once they turned 13, so they could train and get their powers. But to see it up close was something she never thought of. Hawkins was a strange place …

Unknown to the group outside the house a tall figure overheard the entire conversation. He just gave a smirk before turning around to go back to his car. As he drove away, he just had one though on his mind, _“So Harrington is a witch, huh? Shitbird you can wait. I have some hunting to do.”_

**\- Harrington House –**

Steve was currently in his garden healing the frozen welted flowers as spring was finally here and the cold air was slowly going away. His hands were tired from using his powers, but he had little else to do, besides at least he could surprise his mom when she returned from Chicago in a few days.

The only sounds he could hear were the flowers uncrumpling themselves and the soft purring coming from the black cat in his lap. Her name was Valentina, Steve had gotten her when he was 12 as his familiar. Only Steve could talk with her … well at least until he finished training. After he gained full use of his power’s she could no longer talk to him. It was like losing a close friend even though she would be around for a long time, but it was comforting that he still had someone to ride a broom with.

Everything was peaceful and quiet, until Valentina puffed up and started hissing at the direction near where the gate was. Steve was shocked she never puffed up like this … unless it was specific people.

Steve got up looking towards the direction waiting anxiously to see who it was, only to be greeted by-

“Hargrove?”

The arrogant looking blonde stepped forwarded fully revealing himself in the porch lights, his face only carried a smirk, “The one and only.’

Steve didn’t say anything, he just looked at Billy not knowing how to react. Why was he here?

‘What’s wrong? Your magic dried up?” Steve felt himself widen a little bit.

“Oh, so I guess you actually believe me- “

“Not so fast Harrington. I only came by because I think you’re full of it.”

“Oh? Then why show up here? Cleary you’re here because it bothers you that much,” Steve challenged this just got a smirk from Billy who forward a bit ignoring the hissing cat that was now on Steve’s shoulder after climbing up the teens body like a damn tree.

“Just to see what shitbird is making such a big deal about, what can you even do?”

Steve scoffed knowing that nothing he would do would please the blonde … expect maybe one thing, a smirk grew into cartoonish proportion his face “You like flying?”

Billy rolled his eyes as he saw Steve go into his house clearly looking for something, “Taking your daddy’s credit card and buying a ticket doesn’t count as flying in witchy terms pretty boy- “

Billy paused as he saw Steve return with a broom that looked like a typical witch broom you would see in the horror movies and in the books. But it also looked worn, like it had been clearly used several times before. Steve smirked slightly, loving the dumbfounded look on the douchebag-Hargrove’s face.

“Who said anything about credit cards? I can’t take you to California, but I can fly around Hawkins- “

“Oh, fuck off Harrington! You’re fucking crazy- “

Steve then mounted his boom patting the back of his broom, “Then amuse me then, unless your too damn scared.”

Billy knew he would regret this, but he knew he could easily beat the shit out of the smug brunette and still have time to pick up his sister before Neil got on his ass for whatever reason he would come up with, ”Fine then, pretty boy.”

Steve’s cat snuggled closely to his neck almost looking like fur boa around the skinny neck, but she was clearly still not trusting Billy, she knew that he was responsible for Steve’s injures and for his body being drained for nearly a week.

Billy got on the broom ignoring the glaring cat. A few seconds passed before he noticed that the air around them seemed to whistle around their bodies faster. Billy felt his heart rate going up as the wind became faster and faster. This could only mean-

“Harrington, were you being SERIOUS!” Billy screamed the last word as he felt his feet leave the ground, and his body being thrusted into the chill night air. He instinctually circled his arms around Steve’s chest feeling afraid of falling to his death and not really caring at the moment how it looked. Someone could call him a pussy hating fag and that wouldn’t matter one bit to him, all that concerned him was one; Steve fucking Harrington was a witch, two; he was currently hundreds of feet in the air and three; he was actually terrified of heights and he would be damned if he let king Steve know that about him.

“SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! HARRINGTON! WHAT THE FUCK!” he screamed as Steve thrusted them further into the night sky ignoring the python like grip around his stomach and chest, feeling as gleeful as his cat did, in that he not only proved Billy wrong, but that managed to scare the shit of him at the same time.

Billy remained silent as Steve finally stabilized his broom and was now just flying smoothly without going up any further (he didn’t want to risk getting hit by a plane). Finally, Billy felt his heart rate go down still not sure whether to loosen his hold on Steve or not.

However, what did finally break his hold was the sight that was before him.

The pair were currently almost 200 something feet in the air, the sight was breath taking. He could see all the little houses and the small stores that were scattered around the area, he could see the woods and streams all huddled around any types of buildings. But what really amazed him was the how clear the stars were, he never saw the sky like this, not even in California. He didn’t even notice Steve gradually going higher and higher off the ground, he was too captivated but the sight around him.

“It’s a nice sight, huh?” Steve broke Billy thoughts as he guided his broom towards the quarry. Billy’s grip relaxed a bit knowing that now Steve had full control of the broom. He was too transfixed on the sight around him, the night air was cold, but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t admit outload, but it was one of the most amazing sights he had ever seen. No plane or tall building could compete with this.

That is until he looked down and realized how far up they were.

“Holy shit!’ soon his fear turned into real terror as he felt his body leave the safety of Steve’s broom and into open air, ‘Harrington!”

Steve felt his whole face turn white as he saw Billy fall off and begin to plummet towards the trees that surrounded the edges of the quarry. By some miracle from God, Gods or whoever existed, Billy managed to grab onto a branch, but Steve could hear a sick pop like sound coming from Billy’s arm. The angry cry of pain confirmed Steve’s fear.

“Harrington! Get me down from here!” Billy half begged half demanded as he hanged limply from the branch looking down to see almost 80 feet of free fall below him. He knew if let go now he was a dead man.

‘I’m pretty sure all the magic in the world wouldn’t help me now if I fall!” he screamed as he saw Steve gradually get closer to him. Steve was waiting for Billy to grab his arm, but Billy wouldn’t move.

“Come on Hargrove! I can’t help you unless you let me!”

“You’re the one who fuckin’ dropped me!”

“Now is not the time for blame games, come on! If you want to live you have to trust me!” Billy looked at Steve and then looked back down the quarry where he knew his grave would be if he didn’t cooperate. Deciding at the moment to swallow any pride he had left, Billy grabbed onto Steve ignoring the pain in shoulder as made his way back onto the broom.

Steve guided Billy back onto his broom before taking off away from the sight and back to the direction of his house.

“Thanks for nearly dropping me to my fucking death!” Billy growled. He felt Steve stiffen.

“Maybe next time don’t fucking freak out! And you shouldn’t threaten the guy who can drop you right now!”

“You fucking- ‘before Billy could continue his yelling match with Steve, the cat hissed angrily at him this time its yellow eyes were narrowed at him and it had no fear in showing its fangs to the man who was upsetting her owner. Billy stopped yelling, giving a small growl from deep in his throat and unknown to him Steve had a small smile on his face knowing that Billy was seriously having an argument with a damn cat.

“ _This asshole will have an argument with anything that has a heart beat_ ,” Steve thought to himself as he continued soaring into the sky.

Billy looked out deciding to admire the sight while he could, but this time choosing to ignore the ground bellow them. He wouldn’t admit this outload, but he really liked being in the air, doing something very few did, and being next to Steve- whoa wait ... what?

Billy felt his face fall instead choosing to continue on his act, “Harrington, can we go back already? This broom of yours is crushing my family jewels.”

He heard Steve scuff slightly, but he didn’t respond back. That Billy noticed the black cat that was still all comfy around his shoulder was looking at Billy with mocking eyes. He could have sworn he saw the cat was giving him a look that read, ‘you got what you deserved’. He never has once wanted to punch an animal before, but that cat was almost an exception, just something about that cats expression was smug.

Before Billy could act on his impulsing hate towards that cat, he felt his feet return to the comfort of the ground. As he tried to get up his legs suddenly felt like jello, before he could fall, he felt a strong but gentle grip keep him up.

“Don’t worry, happened to me to the first time I rode a broom with my mom,” Steve reassured guiding Billy to a lawn chair. Billy wanted to strangle Steve for nearly dropping him to his death (even if it was Billy’s own fault he freaked out), but he was strangely captivated.

“Your mom is a witch?” he asked watching as Steve surrounded his arm. The cat got off of Steve’s shoulders, sitting on the opposite lawn chair watching the pair carefully and curiously. Billy knew by now that the cat was silently judging him.

“Yup, she and my 15 pervious grandmothers from Italy- “

“Italian witches?” Billy saw Steve give a slight scuff. Steve was rubbing his hands together, and what Billy saw next amazed him slightly. Steve’s hands were glowing … _glowing_.

“Yes, Italian. How else do you think I look so good?” Steve teased giving Billy a ‘sexy’ smile. Billy rolled his eyes watching as the glowing hands approached him and gently grasped onto his shoulder. It didn’t hurt at all, in fact it felt amazing.

“ _Guarisci tutto quello che deve essere guarito_ ,’ He heard chant/sing softly as he roamed his hands around Billy’s shoulder, Billy couldn’t help but feel a knot grow in his throat, ‘ _Ritornate tutti allo stato originale.”_

Soon the chanting stopped, and Steve released his grip on Billy to which he moved his arm only to feel no pain. In fact, it felt better than it had in years. Billy was so amazed he didn’t even see Steve’s grinning face.

“Better now?” Steve asked, moving on to Billy’s legs Billy instantly stiffened which didn’t go unnoticed by Steve.

“The hell are you doing Harrington?” Steve rolled his eyes.

“You have flight legs; it happens when you ride a broom for the first time. Your body isn’t used to it, so unless you want to crash your damn car, you’ll let me heal your legs, got it?” Steve explained, clearly getting tired of Billy’s comments. Billy bit his lip, letting Steve continue his chanting as he watched the same glowing hands go up and down his legs.

The feeling was equally amazing, the tension in his legs disappeared and he felt suddenly energized. He felt like he could run 20 miles with ease, that’s when he decided then and there that he loved magic. But wouldn’t let Harrington of people know.

“I’m done, you’re good to go,” Steve interrupted his thoughts, as he watched the brunette pick up the cat from the lawn car. He scratched the cat behind her ears, smiling as he heard her purrs become loader and loader. Billy couldn’t help, but find the sight to be cute- wait what?

“ _Get a fucking grip, you’re not a faggot. This dumbass nearly dropped you to your death_!” Billy scolded himself, getting himself up from the chair. Stocking/walking away from Steve and to his car deciding he wasted enough time for one night.

Steve rolled his eyes watching Billy walk away, ‘You’re welcome.”

Billy froze at the door of car, barely mumbling, “Thanks.”

Steve only listened as Billy speed his car away from the house and back onto the road. That’s when he smiled sadly at Valentina who looked at her master with questioning eyes. He sat down next to the rose bed he rejuvenated while continuing to hold onto the concerned cat.

“You could feel it, couldn’t you? ‘ Steve asked her, knowing full well that she couldn’t answer back but that didn’t mean she couldn’t listen, ‘When I was healing his arm and legs I could feel all the mini fractures everywhere and all the broken blood vessels inside his body … he’s had a hard life.’

Steve sighed heavily, the only comfort he had now was Valentina climbing up to his chest rubbing her face into his cheek, which earned a slight laugh from him, ‘Well … at least I didn’t add to the collection tonight.”

For the next few minutes Steve just looked up at the stars not thinking of anything else at the moment. Somewhere a few miles away Billy just picked Max, but she noticed that for once he had nothing to say, she would dare say he looked content.

Little did she know there was more than one type of magic that was used on Billy tonight.


End file.
